Sharing
by Cephysus
Summary: Rossi is a Lone Wolf, always has been, always will be...or will he?   SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 2 ENDING. A short one-shot character study on Rossi's first episode


Hello all, i'm a big fan of criminal minds, so expect to see plenty of character studies from the program here! This is just a short study of David Rossi, with only one SPOILER ALERT, if you haven't seen the whole of series 2.

Disclaimer: No, i don't own criminal minds, but i talk about it waaaay too much.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_It's all about sharing. You just give what you _

_have to give wherever you go, and you let_

_God do the rest. -Lindsay Wagner_

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Sharing is a learnt skill."

The words hung in the office thickening the air until it was practically impossible to breathe. Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi wrenched his gaze away from the dark eyes of his new superior before picking up his bag, turning and walking slowly out of the office.

As soon as he shut the door behind him he took a deep shuddering breath trying to dispel the overwhelmingly intense emotions of the previous moment. Aaron Hotchner may have a seemingly blank face but his eyes clearly showed every thought and every feeling; it was almost painful bearing the full weight of his gaze for any length of time.

Quickly glancing around the rest of the large room the BAU was housed in Rossi picked out the new members of the 'team' he was joining. Self-confident Agent Emily Prentiss was stood talking to the blonde, Agent Jareau who had introduced herself as the 'communications officer'. The thin shoulders of Dr. Reid were hunched over his desk as he read through files at an incredible rate and Agent Morgan ruffled Dr. Reid's hair as he walked past holding a steaming mug. Turning to the side Rossi could see the corridor which led to the office of the loud and colourful girl who was the resident tech analyst.

Aaron had a good team.

Rossi walked over to the next door along and pushed it open. As the dark, empty room was revealed to him he put his bag on the floor and leant against the doorframe to survey his new workspace. It was a decent size, with a bit of effort it would suffice and he could begin to make his mark here. He had started well; made a good call on the case, no matter what Aaron had said. How could he not have? He had years more experience than Aaron and his team; he'd get back properly into the swing of things in no time. He sighed again and his hand automatically went to his pocket taking out the small silver bracelet he kept there.

Running his fingers over the names engraved into the silver he closed his eyes briefly remembering. Both Erin and Aaron had asked the same question. '_Why?'_ It had a simple answer: to help. There were people who needed him to fight the monsters just like they had, only this time he would be there, and this time he would win.

Looking at the door he noticed the silver name tag in the slot, '_Jason Gideon'._ Rossi reached up and slowly removed the metal tag from its holder. Turning it over in his hands he let out a little huff of air accompanied by a small self-deprecating smile, who was he kidding? He had been out of the game for a long time, he could admit that, but he'd expected to walk right back in and pick up where he left off.

He had known Aaron was in charge, but he had accepted that, didn't want or need the responsibility and politics that came with the position. Nevertheless, somehow he'd still thought..…..after all he was David Rossi; famous author, world renowned profiler and guest lecturer, one of the founders in this office once, but now _he_ was here.

It didn't matter that he didn't know how long trace and traps took nowadays, it didn't matter that he couldn't even turn a computer on (let alone use it properly), it didn't matter that he hadn't shared his thoughts about the case on the plane; after all…sharing is a learnt skill.

And dammit if he wasn't going to learn.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed it all! let me know if you have any insight i missed, and what you think overall.

See ya around.

Reviews make the world turn. No, seriously, if you want the sun to rise tomorrow hurry!

Cephysus. :)


End file.
